New Beginnings
by Airxia
Summary: After facing years of danger, slander and betrayal Harry has had enough. After the final battle Harry, Sirius and Remus all leave for a new life in forks, washington. what adventures await them. On Hiatus. sorry
1. Starting Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for those that i have made up on my own and obviously the true owner of Harry Potter is the lovely J.K Rowling and of course Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**THIS MY DARLING PEOPLE IS A SLASH STORY MEANING M/M boy on boy. Man on man whichever way. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS THEN TAKE A HIKE. XD**

Pairings: Harry/Edward Carisle/Esme Rosalie/Emmet Alice/Jasper

New Beginnings

Starting anew- Chapter one

It was a new start for Harry; he could forget everything that had happened. See Harry wasn't the  
same as you and me. He was a wizard but not even a normal wizard. Harry had gone through more hardships than anyone could know. Ever since he was born he was destined for big things. His parents had been murdered and he had survived the attack. He became famous for presumably destroying the darkest wizard of all time. He was called Voldemort. Life after that wasn't pleasant.

Harry had been sent to his abusive relatives who hated him with the power of a thousand burning suns. When he was 11 he found out he was a wizard and was emerged in a whole different world. But with that new world came new life threatening dangers that he would face. He was enrolled into a magic school called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was excited as an 11 year old could be. But the years that went by for Harry whilst in Hogwarts were dangerous and many times Harry had nearly lost his life.

In his first year the man (if you could call him that) that had killed his parents had come back and tried to kill him. He had not succeeded but for the first time that year Harry realised that the magical world was not that glamorous. Every year from his first year, Voldemort had attacked him and attempted to kill him, attempted being the key word. Harry always escaped unscathed for the most part. But that all changed.

In his fourth year the Triwizard tournament had taken place and Harry had been entered against his will by an unknown assailant at the time. He had gone through the tasks but the last one had been devastating. A fellow classmate and friend had been killed but worst of all Voldemort had come back. He had a body and was stronger. After coming back with the corpse of Cedric Diggory in his arms and declaring Voldemort back, Harry was branded as a liar and an attention seeker but the Wizarding community would realise its mistake.

Two years went by with Harry being trained by a secret organisation led by the leader of the light and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He was trained in all he needed to know wand less magic, light magic, grey magic and Harry had demanded he be taught dark magic. His reasoning had been that to beat Voldemort and his death eaters he would have to fight fire with fire. He was also taught hand to hand combat, which would give him the upper hand in a fight as death eaters prided themselves in not knowing anything about muggle fighting or anything muggle.

Sixth year was the time Voldemort made himself known. It had been during the welcoming feast that Dumbledore whilst making his speech and froze and immediately demanded that students should go to the common rooms and seal the entrances. Aurors had been summoned and everyone capable of fighting had made their way on to the school grounds where Voldemort was waiting with his followers. The two sides had stared at each other Harry leading the light and Voldemort leading the dark. Then chaos had broke out. Spells were flying and were bodies hitting the floor. No one was sure when it happened by a piercing scream tore through the battle field. All fighting seized and eyes were drawn to two figures. One on the floor and on his knees and the other holding him by the throat.

Harry was holding Voldemort by his neck and out of nowhere a sword appeared. It was the sword of Gryffindor.

"Die bitch", Harry said venomously. And with that struck Voldemort in the chest and at the same time chanting. _The balance of darkness and light shall be restored._

After saying those words Voldemort gave one last pain filled inhuman scream disappeared living a pile of ashes where he once was. Death eaters immediately began screaming in pain and crumbling to the floor.

Harry had looked seeing bodies littering the ground. Those of the light and those of the dark then he apparated. He appeared in Grimmauld place and not long after two loud bangs were heard signalling the arrival of two more people that had apparated.

"You did it Harry", Remus exclaimed hugging Harry tightly. Harry laughed and hugged back with as much enthusiasm.

"Group hug", Sirius shouted joining them. They stayed like that for a while and then parted and sat down on the sofas in the drawing room that they were in.

"I want to leave tonight", Harry said quietly.

"I expected so, we're already packed and everything is sorted with Gringotts. Our flight leaves in three hours", Sirius said smiling gently.

Harry smiled that was the best news he had heard so far today.

And ladies and gentlemen this is where our story begins. What new adventures will Harry encounter....

Review please guys. It would mean so much to me. I don't want to start a story which no one is interested in. It is all for you the readers.

Love You

Airxia xx


	2. Home and New School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for those that i have made up on my own and obviously the true owner of Harry Potter is the lovely J.K Rowling and of course Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**AGAIN PEOPLE I SHALL REMIND YOU THAT THIS STORY IS A SLASH. MEANING... boy on boy man on man whatever. DON'T LIKE? LEAVE!!**

Pairings: Harry/Edward Carisle/Esme Rosalie/Emmet Alice/Jasper

New Beginnings

Home and new school- Chapter two

Harry sat in his sat in his seat massaging his head to sooth the progressing headache he was getting. Sitting between both Remus and Sirius was a tedious job and he felt like banging his head very hard to get rid of his frustration.

They had left as soon as they could to get to the airport. They had left a letter informing the Wizarding world and anyone close to them that Harry had finished his duty to the Wizarding world and deserved to move on in life the way he would want to. They didn't know what to expect of Dumbledore. He was very manipulative and might not want to get rid of his pawn but it was too late. There was very little chance they would find out were Harry, Remus and Sirius were heading.

Remus had organized everything, where to go and where to stay. Remus knew that Harry wanted to go somewhere where he wouldn't be recognised as Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived but be known as just Harry. He had found a very suitable place and that was Forks, Washington. It was a small town that was secluded and everyone knew everyone making it a comfortable place to live. Remus had found a house right by the edge of the forest. It was big and spacious and had enough room for more than three people. When Harry had seen the house he had asked Remus why they need such a big house. Remus had replied by saying they were rich so why not splurge themselves.

"Sir we're landing if you could buckle up your seat belts please, thank you", The air hostess said startling Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry nodded and sorted himself out and got ready for landing. Getting onto the plane had been hard for Harry. He didn't think that any other form of transport would be annoying and nauseating as the floo or apparating but clearly he had been proven wrong. The plane was clearly the worst of transportation. Which is why he was relieved and very happy when the air hostess announced that the plane had landed and to make their way off it.

They walked through the terminal and out and got a cab to their new home. The rides assed swiftly with Harry looking out of the window watching the scenery pass by. He had to admit Forks was beautiful and just watching it entranced him. He snapped out of his daydream when he felt the car slow down to a stop. He looked out of the window and smiled the first true smile he had smiled in ages. The house was really amazing. It was like a mansion, painted white with big windows and big pillars at the side. It was surrounded by greenery and an even cut lawn that glistened in the sun. They stepped out of the cab and watched as it drove away and turned back to the house. They looked at each other and took their first towards their new house.

They walked in the front door and looked around. Everything looked elegant and modern and was furnished fully. They kitchen was white and black and the tops made of marble. Next was the living room which was also in black and white. The carpet was black with white sofas and a big black plasma screen attached to the wall.

"Harry why don't you go and choose your room and Sirius will your stuff up", Remus said smiling softly.

"HEY! Why do I have to? Moony you're the one with the werewolf strength and you know how much Harry has ever since that lovely shopping spree he had", Sirius cried out indignantly.

"Padfoot shut up and do what you're told. Just because I'm a werewolf and can lift things up with breaking sweat doesn't mean you can be a lazy mutt", Remus said smacking Sirius up the head.

Harry laughed shaking his head exasperatedly.

He walked out of the living room and up the stairs. There were ten rooms up there four of the bathrooms and six of them bedrooms. Harry went door by door looking into the rooms and disliking each one until the fourth. It was perfect; the colour scheme was black and midnight blue. It gave the room a dark and mysterious feel to it exactly matching Harry's personality. A king-sized bed was in the corner with silk bedding and black pillows that looked very comfortable. Harry opened the door the led to his ensuite bathroom and grinned as he looked around. It had the same colour scheme as his bedroom. He turned and walked out into his room just as his bedroom door opened to show Sirius. Sirius looked around then looked at Harry.

"So this is the room you've chosen? It's nice. Here's your stuff might as well unpack now. Moony is ordering pizza since he couldn't be bothered to cook tonight. So get settled in and when you're finished come down okay?" Sirius asked setting Harry's stuff down.

Harry nodded and watched Sirius walk out of the room. He looked at his suitcases and sighed. He had a lot to do.

An hour later Harry finally made his way done stairs having finished his packing. He found Remus and Sirius sitting in the kitchen having already started on the pizza.

"Geez don't wait for me or anything", Harry said jokingly.

"I got too hungry", Sirius whined.

Harry laughed and sat down to join in on the eating. They ate in silence enjoying the tasty pizza. When they finished Remus cleared the plates and cleaned them off with a simple scourgify and placed them in the cupboards.

"Harry school starts tomorrow; I enrolled you on the phone. I bought all your supplies when we were still in London. If you want to wait till next week that's fine", Remus said sitting back at the kitchen table.

"No that's fine I'll go. I've got nothing better to do. What's the school called anyway?" Harry asked curiously.

"Forks High school", Remus stated.

"How original", said Harry dryly.

They all laughed and spent the rest of the day relaxing and then surrendering to the pull of jetlag.

The next morning Harry woke up to a cold and chilly morning. Just how he liked it, the weather wasn't much different from the weather in England so it wasn't much of a change. He realised that today would be his first day at his new school. Right now he was very grateful for Remus teaching him muggle school subjects and he wouldn't have much trouble in lessons. He quickly dressed and collected his bag with his stuff and quickly went down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen his ears were met with a wolf whistle and Sirius grinning goofily at him.

"Looking good Harry you'll knock them down for sure", Sirius said whilst stuffing his face.

"God Siri you're so disgusting", Harry said twicking his nose and scrunching his face cutely.

Harry was wearing black tight jeans, dark green t-shirt and a black leather jacket that was his pride and joy besides his family jewels. Harry himself looked gorgeous but was more on the adorable side. He had changed quite a lot since from the little short boy with the knobbly knees. Although he was still short at about 5ft8 and his face with the green emerald eyes and the heart shaped face and the high cheek bones. All in all he was hot with the mysterious danger atmosphere around him.

"Harry have some breakfast and then go outside there's a surprise for you", Sirius said still eating.

"I don't feel like having breakfast and I promise that I'll have lunch okay", Harry said quickly intervening as he saw Sirius about to protest.

"Ok Harry now go outside Remus is waiting for you", Sirius said smiling.

Harry nodded and quickly kissed Sirius on the cheek and raced out of the house. What he saw outside made him stop short. In front of him was the most beautiful car he had ever seen. It was a Ferrari 599 GTO Mugello and it was black with a strip of red on the hood.

"I take it you like?" He heard Remus say behind.

He turned swiftly and hugged Remus tightly.

"Like it? Man I love it", Harry shouted excitedly jumping on the spot. It was a sight that just made you want to aww.

"Well it's yours, you need to get to school and me and Padfoot can't take you because we both have work", Remus said.

"Ok well I have to get going now, I'll see you afterwards ok?" Harry asked swiping the keys from Remus' hands.

"Yeah you will, bye Bambi", Remus said walking back into the house.

"Bye Remy", Harry said waving and getting into the car.

He ignited the car and drove out of the drive leaving a gust of dust in his wake. It only took fifteen minutes to get to the school and Harry already knew this was not a town of fortune. He seemed to be the only one with a flashy car and boy did it draw attention. He parked his car and collected his stuff and got out of the car. Students were stopping to stare at him but he took no notice. After all he had gotten used to being stared at back in England. He stared up at the building that was the school and sighed thinking '_Well here goes nothing'._

**Okay guys what do you think? Reviewwwww and tell meee...heeehhheee im soooooo hyper right now.**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!!!!**

**Love you guys xxxx**


	3. Joyful meetingNot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for those that I have made up on my own and obviously the true owner of Harry Potter is the lovely J.K Rowling and of course Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**AGAIN PEOPLE I SHALL REMIND YOU THAT THIS STORY IS A SLASH. MEANING... boy on boy man on man whatever. DON'T LIKE? LEAVE!!**

Pairings: Harry/Edward Carisle/Esme Rosalie/Emmet Alice/Jasper

New Beginnings

_Recently in New Beginnings:_

_He stared at the building that was the school and sighed thinking 'Well here goes nothing'._

Harry walked up the stairs leading into the school and walked to the reception. There was a women sitting behind a desk and she was filing her nails showing disinterest and boredom. She didn't look like she was going to look up anytime soon even though she probably knew there was someone waiting for her attention.

"Excuse me, my name is Harry Potter. I'm the new student, I was told I had to come here to get my schedule and locker key", Harry said monotonously.

"Oh I'm sorry, erm I'll just go and get them you just stay there", the women stuttered shocked by the gorgeous boy in front of her and his strong accent.

Harry rolled his eyes and waited for the women to come back. When she came back she handed him his schedule and a key he assumed was his locker key.

"That's your locker key the number is on your schedule at the bottom. Have a good day", she said fluttering her eyelashes.

Harry's face twisted in disgust and shook his head walking away. The bell must have already gone since there were no students in the corridors. He looked at his schedule and looked for where he was to go. The room was room 101 and he found it wasn't too far. He walked for a little while before he saw the door and breathed in to calm himself. It was a bit nerve wrecking to walk into a room where you were sure that mostly everyone would stare at you.

He walked in and as he had thought everyone quieted down. The teacher, a man who looked to be in his early thirties, looked at him in confusion for a while before his face lit up.

"Ah yes you're the new student", he said giddily.

Harry nodded stiffly and handed the man his schedule so he could sign it.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" the man asked.

"I'd rather not thanks but I would appreciate it if you would show me where to sit", Harry said coldly.

Everyone in the room immediately started speculating and commenting on his accent and clothes.

"Erm yes of course there's a free seat at the back", the man said looking flustered.

Harry nodded and walked to the back and sat not looking at anyone. Homeroom passed swiftly and as soon as the bell went he was out of the room before anyone could blink. Harry walked through the corridor heading to his first lesson which was English. He walked in the class and gave his schedule for the teacher to sign and he was thankful when the woman didn't make him stand at the front and make him introduce himself. He got to his seat and again the lesson went quickly. He had been vigilant and had copied down all the notes.

When he left the room he was stopped by a boy who was clearly a jock as the Americans referred to athletic people.

"Hey I'm mike, you must be Harry Potter", the boy introduced himself putting his hand forward for Harry to shake.

Harry looked at the hand with one eyebrow arched. Mike saw this and put his hand down looking downtrodden.

"Erm well what's your next lesson maybe I can help you find it", he tried again.

"No thanks I already have someone to show me", Harry said trying to get out of the situation.

"Oh yeah who?" the boy asked sneering at him.

Harry narrowed his eyes and pointed at the first person he saw who happened to be a short girl with long hair that went to the small of her back. She was wearing elegant glasses, jeans and a plain t-shirt. She looked normal and he guessed that she was what also Americans referred to as nerd. Harry turned to Mike and grinned at him and made his way towards the girl.

The girl turned as he approached her and fear filled her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you, I just need a guide to show me my next lesson and I don't feel like going with that chit over there", Harry said gesturing over to where Mike was standing looking furious.

"Mind if I look at your schedule?" asked Harry.

The girl handed him her schedule quietly looking down at her shoes.

"Hey cool we have the same lessons, now I don't have to worry about asking people for directions. So do you mind being my guide today?" Harry asked handing the girl back her schedule.

"I don't mind but I would have thought you would hang around them lot though", She said quietly and shutting her locker.

Harry shrugged and together they walked to English.

"So what's your name? I'm Harry", Harry asked curiously.

"Jenny", she uttered softly.

Harry grinned at her reassuringly and they walked into English and sat together.

English went along and soon it was time for lunch. He was out with Jenny and they headed to the canteen.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Harry asked as they entered the canteen and it grew quiet.

Jenny nodded shyly and they headed to an empty table with eyes following.

They sat for a bit in silence with Jenny eating and Harry looking around the room feeling bored.

"You're from London right?" Jenny's voice said breaking through his thoughts.

Harry grinned and turned to face her fully.

"Yep, we moved here because it got really boring and stuff, we wanted a fresh new start", Harry stated.

"We?" Jenny questioned curiously.

"Yeah me and my godfathers", Harry said lying his head onto the table looking at Jenny.

She blushed at being stared at.

"You're gay aren't you?" Jenny blurted out and immediately she smacked her hand on over her mouth her face showing.

But she was surprised when Harry laughed.

"Wow talk about straight forward and yes I am sorry to disappoint", Harry said snottily.

Jenny giggled at Harry's playfulness.

"So where are your friends?" Harry asked although he knew what the answer was.

"I don't have any", Jenny softly said looking down at the table.

"Good, then I'll have you all to myself", Harry said childishly and hugging Jenny to him.

As he was hugging Jenny he caught of them. There were five of them. They were sitting very still almost like statues. They weren't talking or eating, actually they weren't even doing anything. They had trays of food in front of them and yet it was untouched. Harry unravelled himself from Jenny and sat back down.

"Who are they?" Harry asked breaking out of his trance.

Jenny turned around and looked to where he was looking.

"Oh-giggle- three of them are the Cullens and the other two are the Hales. There's Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen and then Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with their adoptive parents Dr Cullen and his wife", Jenny said looking at Harry.

"They're gorgeous", Harry whispered.

"Yeah they are Alice and Jasper are together and Rosalie and Emmet are together. Edward's the odd one out he hasn't got anyone. Lots of girls have asked him out and he's turned each and every one of them down. Quite hilarious to be honest", Jenny said laughing.

"No wonder, all the girls here are so obnoxious and irritating, of course all of them besides you, my fair lady", Harry gazing at Jenny adoringly.

Jenny laughed and Harry was happy to see that she was coming out of her shell.

_Edward's p.o.v_

Through all the voices that Edward could hear one of them caught his ear. It was a soft musical voice that was at the same time louder than all in the canteen. And judging by the English accent he guessed that it was the voice of the boy who was on everyone's topic.

"Who are they?" Edward heard the boy ask.

'_-Laugh- trust Harry to notice the Cullens. Oh well let's get on with the introductions' _Edward recognised the voice of a girl who was very quiet and kept to herself mostly.

Edward turned to look at them discretely and had to agree with the humans. The boy was gorgeous, with his short spiked hair and the soft pale face and high cheek bones, with the full red lips.

Edward concentrated on the boy's thoughts but was shocked to find that he was completely blocked.

"Oh-giggle- three of them are the Cullens and the other two are the Hales. There's Edward, Emmet and Alice Cullen and then Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with their adoptive parents Dr Cullen and his wife". He heard the girl respond to the boy.

Edward was thrown out of his thoughts when Emmet asked about the new boy.

"He's enquiring about us and the girl is giving him answers", Edward replied barely moving his lips.

"They're gorgeous", Edward heard the boy say and he said it with the most fascination.

'_-giggle- You would think that Harry, you know Harry would so suit being with Edward. They'd look so cute together. –Giggle-'Edward_ had the girl thinking.

Edward's eyes widened at the thought before he composed himself again. Rosalie asked what he had heard but he waved her off at which she responded by snarling at him.

"Yeah they are Alice and Jasper are together and Rosalie and Emmet are together. Edward's the odd one out he hasn't got anyone. Lots of girls have asked him out and he's turned each and every one of them down. Quite hilarious to be honest", He heard the girl say.

'_Of course I'd turn them down; those girls are like leeches' _Edward thought to himself.

"No wonder, all the girls here are so obnoxious and irritating, of course all of them besides you, my fair lady", Edward heard the boy say.

Edward laughed softly at the boy's way of making the girl feel safe and confident.

"So what's the new boy like?" Emmet asked.

"I can't hear his thoughts; it's like there a block or something", Edward said looking frustrated.

"We'll talk to Carisle about it later, right now the bell's going to go and we need to go to lessons", Alice said her voice having a musical tinge to it.

They all stood gracefully and walked out after dumping their untouched trays.

Harry and Jenny left the canteen shortly after the Cullens had. They made their way to Biology. Harry was disappointed to find that the teacher Mr Clements had a seating plan but that disappointment went away as soon as he saw who he would be sitting next to. It was the Cullen boy...Edward or something like that. He walked to his seat and sat down quietly, but as soon as he did he noticed

Edward clenching the table very tight. His knuckles were white, Harry looked up and was taken aback to find Edward glaring at him and the phrase came to mind-if looks could kill. Harry arched an eyebrow and snorted quietly.

The lesson progressed until Harry had, had enough of being glared at murderously.

"If you don't stop staring at me like you want to kill me I'm going to find the sharpest thing in this room and stick it into your eye", Harry said softly but deadly.

Edward kept quiet and Harry looked at him.

"I haven't done anything to you but if you've got a problem don't worry I won't be sitting next to you next lesson but in the mean time I've got two words for you. Piss off", Harry said his eyes narrowed in anger.

Harry turned back to his work and nearly let out a sigh of relief when he didn't feel like he was being stared at.

As soon as the bell went he was out of his seat and out of the door heading towards his car. As he was about to get into his car he heard his name being called out. He looked around and saw Jenny running towards him.

"Hey Harry you ran out of Biology really quick", Jenny said huffing and puffing.

"Yeah sorry but that was the worst lesson ever, I don't exactly like being stared at murderously by someone I barely know", Harry ground out.

"Yeah I noticed that, maybe he wasn't feeling well", Jenny suggested.

"Yeah maybe, but right now I've got to go. Oh yeah listen what you doing at the weekend? I feel like going shopping and my shopping buddies are back in England", Harry asked hopefully.

"Yeah ok I'll go, who were your shopping buddies?" Jenny asked.

"My favourite twins, Fred and George. Although they didn't like shopping I made them go anyway", Harry said pouting slightly.

Jenny laughed and hugged Harry briefly before heading off. Harry got into his car and drove of quickly eager to get home because boy was he exhausted.

Edward climbed into the Volvo his siblings had been waiting for him in. He was angry at himself for what had happened in Biology.

Alice immediately accosted him.

"Edward what's wrong, what happened?" Alice asked sounding concerned.

"I wanted to kill him, suck all of his blood. His scent is really powerful and I wanted to jump him right there in biology", Edward said looking as if he were in a daydream.

Alice looked in his mind and immediately was accosted with images of blood and could feel Edwards's blood lust. She pulled out and looked at Edward sympathetically.

"Oh Edward", Alice sighed.

Edward started the car and they headed off.

"I can see you leaving Edward please talk to Carisle first", Alice pleaded. Edward looked into her mind and saw the back drop of Alaska.

Edward nodded and stopped the car. He jumped out and looked back at Alice as she switched seats.

"Harry is too precious to die Edward, be careful", Alice said softly.

"Tell Esme I love her okay?" Edward said and with that tore through the trees running faster than any human eye could see.

Alice sighed and started the car back up again and drove off silently hoping Edward would overcome this new obstacle that was Harry Potter.

Here we go guys chappie 3

REVIEW please and tell me what you think. Give me feedback, give me ideas.

Oh by the way. There will be no Sirius/Remus pairing because I think they can have a more playful relationship if they just acted like best friends. :D xx

I have followed the advice of TigersFlame and included the lovely Weasley Twins. I'll do a chappie on what happened to Ron and Hermione later on somehow :S hehe

Love you guys

Xxx

Airxia


End file.
